On Fire
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Anastasia "Fille De Feu" Durand, is a young woman with strange powers, but has no control over them. Amanda sends her to join the Suicide Squad in an attempt to get her to control her powers. As time goes by she starts make new friends, but grows even closer to a man that shares the same powers as her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys, so this is my first Suicide Squad story, so take it easy on me if I make mistake. This isn't really the first chapter, it more of an info thing about my OC. Please enjoy the story and leave a review, follow, favourite the story, if you want to.**

Full name: Anastasia "Fille De Feu" Durand.

Race: French/American

Age: 29

Skin colour: Olive

Hair colour: Jet black with a fiery orange streak in.

Eye colour: Amber, left eye has a small brown spot in it.

Height: 5 foot 12

Body shape: Hourglass

Powers and abilities: Pyrokinesis, but doesn't have full control of her power. She is also a very skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

Tattoos: Pistol with a rose wrapped it on the left side of her face. Lady luck sleeve on her upper right arm. _I gotta feeling that somethin' bad gonna happen_ on the inside of her lower left arm. Ram skull on the right side of her neck. Sugar skull and snake on back. _Live fast, die young. Bad bitches do it well_ on her upper stomach.

Weapons: Silver chain, pistol, hand crafted knives.

Outfit: Dark navy blue jeans, dark gray tank top, black hoodie. Leather brown belt, army boots.

Jewellery: Two ear piercing in left ear. Silver pentagram choker.

Personality: Fille De Feu tends to keep to herself and tries to stay calm. If she becomes too enraged she can lose control and cause destruction. She's haunted due to her horror and guilt over her out-of-control outburst. Before she uncovered her powers, she used to be quite ruthless and showed very little humanity and lived a careless life on the streets.

 **Author's notes: So that's it for now, you'll find out how Fille De Feu uncovered her powers as the story progress. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the first chapter of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hey guys, I got my hand on the Suicide Squad DVD. So I'm going back and re-editing this story and add a few things that I forgot and maybe a couple extended scenes. If you wanted to check out the next story to this it is called Wanted Dead or Alive. It's based around the squad trying to capture the Joker and Harley, with two new members. So yeah, let's jump back into the story.**

Amanda Waller and company sat in their seats, at their usual restaurant.

"It's taken me some time, but I've finally have got the, the worst of the worst." Amanda says. Across from her sat a white haired general, he and two other men agreeing to have this meeting. Meta-humans were becoming a problem since Superman.

"There are these rumours Amanda, that some of these people have abilities." The general says, while Amanda took a sip of her drinking. Nodding at the general's comment, she placed the glass back onto the table.

"The rumours are true. Do you know what is wrong with meta-humans? The humans got lucky with Superman, he shared the our values. The next threat may not." Amanda says, darkly.

"You're playing with fire here." The general says.

"I am fighting fire with fire." Amanda says coldly.

"You're not trying to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours are you?" The general asks, as he took a mouthful of his steak.

"Yes, only this time you are going to listen." Amanda growls, placing her fork and knife down and moved to open the large folder. The men shuffled in their seats as Amanda flicked the paper relieving a file of a dark-skinned man.

"Floyd Lawton aka, Deadshot. He's the most wanted hitman in the world. But everyone has their weakness that can be used as leverage. His is an eleven year old honour student in Gotham City, his daughter. So we watched her and waited."

"Wait, you caught him?" The general asks.

"Let's just say we tipped off a certain member of Gotham City." Amanda says.

"Where is he now?" The general asks.

"Let's just say I put him in a hole and threw away the hole." Amanda says, before flicking to the next file.

"Next we have Harley Quinn, before she ran off and joined the circus she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to The Joker himself. She thought she was curing him but she was falling in love." Amanda says, before cutting more of her steak and eating it. "Talk about a workplace romance go wrong." She says. "They became the queen and king of Gotham city and god help anyone who disrespected the queen. But The Bat got her too, she's in the same hole as Deadshot."

"Then there is the Aussie, Digger Harkness or as the tabloids call him, Captain Boomerang. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once and then came over to America for a fresh target set.. He doesn't work very well with others but he tangled with a metahuman and lived to tell the tale, so we locked him away." Amanda says. The general shook his head before Amanda turned to the next file.

"And have you heard of a pyrokinesis, homeboy?" Amanda asks.

"How did you catch him?" One of the men asks.

"We didn't, he surrender. Chato Santana, on the streets they called him El Diablo. This LA gangbanger thought he was the king of the world until he lost his queen. Gets jumped in prison riot and incinerated half the yard, the security video is incredible." She says before taking a bite of her food. She moved onto the next file.

"What the hell is that thing?" The general asks.

"That would be Waylon Jones. Evaluation took a step back with this one, they call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like monster and he became a monster. After time he became a monster. He was chased out of Gotham by The Bat and looked for sanctuary elsewhere, he never found it." Amanda says.

"And this is another pyrokinesis, Anastasia Durand or as she was known in Chicago Fille De Feu. Born in Paris she moved her when she was 6 and ran away from home when she was 15. She discovered her power when she was 19, thugs attacked her and she killed them along with a heap of other people. She doesn't have full control of her ability and if she becomes too scared or angry she will cause destruction from her fires. She has basically blew up a Chicago suburb, 5 alsymes, 3 prisons and has nearly blew up the same hole that Harley and Deadshot are in now ." Amanda says.

"She doesn't seem that harmful." The general says, looking at the file.

"Before uncovering her ability she was a ruthless, showed very little humanity and lived a careless life in Chicago. You think disrespecting the queen of Gotham City was bad, how trying to disrespect the queen of Windy City. She overtook that city by herself, without a king ." Amanda says. "Now I saved the best for last, The Witch, a sorceress from another dimension, another world." She says.

"A witch? Are you messing with with us?" The general asks, Amanda just smirked.

"Archaeologist Dr. June Moone, wandered into the wrong cave. She opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a metahuman more powerful then we have encountered, The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr. Moone's body now." Amanda says.

"Where is this witch?" The general asks.

"In my pocket. Some say the witch has a secret heart and whoever can find it can control the witch. So we search the cave and we found her heart." Amanda says, pulling out a silver briefcase and opening the case. She disarmed the bomb that was in the case.

"That thing is her heart?" The general asks, Amanda nodding.

"She's vulnerable without it." Amanda says.

"So let me get this straight, you want to put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers, a walking fire bomb and crocodiles?" The general asks.

"Don't forget the Joker's girlfriend." One of the men says.

"These are villains Amanda. What makes you think that you can control them?" The general asks.

"Because getting people to work against their own self interest is what I do for a living." Amanda says coldly. "You take the finest special forces officer this nation has produced, Colonel Rick Flag. I assigned him to watch Dr. Moone and just as I hoped it got personal. I have the witch's heart and Dr. Moone has his. Now he'll follow my orders. In the world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect the country."

 **Belle Reve's...**

Deadshot stood by the small window in his cell, looking out as the rain poured down. He was thinking of the last time he saw his daughter.

' _I know you do bad things. But don't worry, I still love you.'_

Just outside the prison Amanda, Flag and Dr. Moone were climbing out of their private jet.

"Welcome to Belle Reve. How are you doing man?" Officer Griggs greets Flag and the two shake hands.

"You should kiss her ass, she's in charge." Flag says, looking over to Amanda.

"Welcome madam. How are you? I'm here to assist you in anyway." Griggs says to Amanda.

"Where are they?" Amanda says.

"Right in there." Griggs says pointing to the prison. "Locked up pretty tight they are." He says. The group headed into the prison.

"I'll check out Killer Croc, you go and see Harley Quinn." Flag says, a guard escorting him down to the sewers while another took Amanda to the cage that Harley is kept in.

When Amanda walked into the place, Harley's head snapped up and she stood up and walked to a side of her cage.

"Are you the devil?" Harley asks.

"Maybe." Amanda says.

Down in his cell Croc was doing spiderman pushups when Flag appeared at the cell door. Croc stopping down the push ups and turning his head to Flag. Croc climbed to his feet and walked over to the door.

"Ain't you scared?" Croc asks.

"Why did they put you down here?" Flag asks.

"I asked." Croc says before turning back around and walking down to the back of his cell. Flag leaving him alone.

"Alright, I'll take you to the two fire people now." Griggs says.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is where they are kept?" Flag asks, as the group walked two mesh gates.

"Yes. Now watch the woman, she's basically a fire bombs ready to go off. She nearly blew up Belle Reve twice now." Griggs says. "Right now it only him out here, the girl had an almost second outburst four days ago. She's been locked in solitary as punishment." He says as the guards opened the gates. The three walking over to a big mass tank.

"Yo ese! Hola, amigo!" Griggs yells banging on the tank. "Put down the burrito down, you got visitors man." He says, peering through a small round glass panel. Diablo slowly raising his head up. Amanda placed a device onto the glass. It was the security footage from when Diablo got jumped in the prison riot. On the video Diablo started laughing and made a crown of fire appear on his head.

"What's up? Hey, you want some of this? Then come down here!" Diablo says in the video before it stopped.

"That ain't me." Diablo says, shaking his head.

"That wasn't you?" Amanda asks.

"Nah they say it's me, but that ain't me. That guy's gone. He's dead." Diablo says.

"And yet here you are." Amanda says.

"Ma'am." Rick says placing a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Let me try to talk to him." He says before peering through the glass.

"You wanna die in here buddy? You got a real shot at walking the block again. Have a nice cold beer, a nice meal, a woman." Rick says.

"Look, man, you ain't the first to ask, and you ain't gonna be the last." Diablo says.

"Ask what?" Rick says.

"I'm a man, okay? I ain't no weapon. I'm gonna die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm." Diablo says, he made flames appear on his hands before waving them across his head. The word of Bye appearing before he lowered his head again.

 **Solitary ward...**

"Alright here we here. Fille De Feu's cell." Griggs says, before unlocking the door. "Bonjour Fille De Feu. You got yourself some visitors." He says, Fille sitting upright on the floor.

"I'm not interested in another visit from some shrink, tell them to fuck off." Fille sneers before Rick and Amanda walked in. "Well a soldier and shrink, I'm honoured." She mutters.

"Tell me Anastasia does this sound familiar." Amanda says before pulling a bit of paper out of her pocket. "Fire destroys popular Chicago Suburb. Last night many people were killed when a fire broke out. The only survivor of this fire was a 19 year old girl, police are awaiting for her to wake up. It's believed that the young girl managed to wake away from this fire without a single burn on her. Police are still trying to figure out what caused this fire."

Fille lowering her head and sighing.

"And didn't you read what happened?! Thugs wanted to fuck me and I wasn't having it!" Fille yells.

"So you choose to destroy a suburb?" Amanda asks, Fille looking up, a murderous look in her eyes.

"I didn't even know that I could do that until that night!" Fille growls.

"Well how did you get your name Fille De Fue?"

Amanda asks.

"I have quite a fiery personality plus just for fun me and my buddies used set shit on fire. And when people fucked with me aka the queen of the Windy City you may had some of you personal things set on fire." Fille says. "That's how I got my name. Any other questions?"

"Why haven't you tried to learn control?" Amanda asks, Fille standing up.

"I have being trying to. Now get out before I blow my top off!" Fille says.

"Fille-" Flag says.

"I said get out!" Fille yells.

"I suggest that you guys do get out." Griggs as the room started to heat up. The three leaving the room and two guards went Fille's cell.

"Griggs go and get Deadshot. We'll meet you outside." Amanda says, Griggs going one way while Amanda and Flag walked another way.

 **15 minutes later...**

"Alright unlock him." Flag orders, as a guard led a handcuffed Deadshot out into an arena. 5 metal people stood out in the middle a table of guns right in front of Deadshot.

"What?" Griggs asks.

"You heard me." Flag says.

"You know what this man can do?" Griggs asks.

"I'm here to find. Lose the restraints." Flag says. Griggs looking over the guard before Deadshot was uncuffed. Deadshot looking down at the guns.

"What is this? Cheerleading tryouts?" Deadshot asks.

"Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you never misses a shot, prove it." Flag says. Deadshot walking over and picking up a pistol and made a show of putting a clip into it.

"Now you got one in the chamber. What you gonna do with it?" Flag says, before Deadshot turned around and pointed the gun at Griggs' head. All the guards started to exclaim and pointed their guns at Deadshot.

"Give me the word boss. I'll drop him." One of the guards says.

"Everybody calm down! Griggs, tell your men to stand down!" Flag orders.

"Tell them to put them down." Deadshot whispers to Griggs.

"Stand down!" Griggs orders, all the guards lowering their guns. "Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about."

"What's for dinner?" Deadshot asks.

"Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him and I want you to go clear my browser history." Griggs says.

"See, the firing pin is filed down, right? Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens." Deadshot says.

"You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it." Amanda says.

"Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I bought you that cookie? That was a real cookie." Griggs says before Deadshot raised the gun into the air and fired, the gunshot echoing.

"What?" Griggs asks.

"Oops." Flag says as Deadshot chuckles.

"Y'all jokers must be crazy." Deadshot says before stepping up closer to the table and firing at the targets.

After proving that he could never miss a shot, Deadshot turned around, Griggs looking at that targets a bit of shock in his face.

"All right. Now you know what you're buying. Let me tell you the price." Deadshot says, looking at Flag.

"First, I want out of here. Second I want full custody of my daughter. All right? And her mom can have, like, supervised visits. But her stank-ass boyfriend can't come. Darnell can't come, he's out."

"Darnell's out." Flag says.

"Third, y'all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education. Best schools. And then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard or Yale." Deadshot says.

"So Ivy League." Flag says.

"Ivy League, yeah. One of them big joints, you know? And if she can't cut it and her grades start slipping, I need you to white-people that thing. You know how y'all do. Now that's my price. But I'm concerned 'cause I don't see nobody writing shit down." Deadshot says, Flag chuckles.

"You're in no position to make any demands." Flag says.

"Oh I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you. No errand boy. I'm talking to your boss." Deadshot says, pointing a finger at Amanda. One of the guards walking over and handcuffing Deadshot.

"That's my price, sweetie. You know what it is." Deadshot says before been led back to his cell.

Later that night an unknown human entity attacked Midway City. A man picking up a phone.

"We're going live with Task Force X. Pull 'me."


	4. Chapter 4

At Belle Reve it was crazy, guards were running down the hall, shouting and an alarm was blaring away.

In her cell Harley was hunched over in the corner, pulling out of her mouth a shiv that she made from a toothbrush. As the guards came storming in, Harley shoved her weapon up behind her ear.

"Prisoner, get down on your knees, now!" A guard yells. "Hands in the air! Turn around!"

"Hey I'm cooperating!" Harley exclaims, turning around and raising her hands up. "This is me being cool."

"Take her." Griggs says. A guard reaching and taking Harley's arm. That's when she attacked, stabbing him in the back.

"Don't fire that goddamn weapon!" Grigg yells before Harley jumped up wrapping her legs around the other guards neck and stabbing him as well.

"Damn it!" Griggs says two guards firing their tasers and Harley fell down groaning. A couple guards walking in before dragging Harley out and into a wheelchair, strapping her down into it.

"Alright onto the next one." Griggs says.

 **Deadshot's cell...**

"Open the gates! Everyone line up!" One of the guards yells. Three guards lining up in front of Deadshot's cell, one holding a shield, the other two standing behind him.

"Yeah! Open the door! Let's go!" Deadshot yells, one of the guards open the cell door and the three guards charging in and crash tackled Deadshot to the ground.

 **Killer Croc's cell...**

"K.C! Griggs yells. "Where you at?!" He calls out him and the guards slowly walking into the cell looking around. Killer Croc roaring loudly before grabbing onto one of the men and pulled into the water and ripped his throat out. The other guards firing tranquilizers into his back.

"Is that the new guy?" Griggs asks as two guards pull out Croc's body from the water.

"Yes Griggs." Another says pulling out the other guy.

"Damn it. Get him strapped on while I'll get the fire people." He says before leaving.

 **Fille's and Diablo's cells...**

Fille was now back out in her tank. She sat cross legged in the middle of the tank her head hanging down. Her head snapped up as she heard the mesh gates opens and guards yelling.

"Oh for fuck sake." She mutters before standing up. She was ready to fight, she's had enough. Enough of been locked in solitary, enough of people trying to teach her control, people who didn't know what's it like to be in her shoes. She crouched down and crept towards the small window.

To her surprise they didn't go for her cell but instead there was another cell, one she didn't even know that existed. The young woman watches as Grigg walks over to the controls and pushes on a blue button. She knew what happening, they were going to flush out whoever was in the tank. Griggs then pushes on a bigger red button and the door swung open.

Fille's eyes widened a little among the water that came out was a tattooed covered man. She watches as two guards grabbed him and one of them sedated him. As she watched they strapped him down onto a wheeled stretcher and hooked an IV bag into his left arm.

She looks over at Griggs who was now walking to her tank.

"Crap." She mutters, before her own tank filled up with water. She takes a deep breath before going under.

The door opened and she felt herself been suck out like water going doing the drain. She tumbles out onto the concrete ground. However unlike Diablo, this has happened to her before so jumps to her feet and starts to run towards the mesh gates.

"Grab her!" Griggs yells, two guards at the gate slam them shut while three chase after Fille.

She stops as the gates shut and the two guards tried to grab her, Fille dodging their moves and ran towards another part of the yard. One of the guards managing to grab onto her and locking his arms around his arms around her waist.

"No! I refuse to go to solitary or see a shrink!" Fille yells before her body temperature started to heat up.

"Hurry up before she blows!" The guard yells, another running over and sedates her. She felt her body temperature going down as they drag her over and strapped her down on a stretcher next to Diablo.

"Right they're ready to go?" Griggs asks, as a guard puts an IV bag into Fille.

"Yes." One answers before the two wheel out.

 **Front of Belle Reve...**

"Whee!" Harley yells excitedly as everyone was taken outside. They had all their injections done and were now been wheel to a massive cargo plane. Griggs walking over to Harley's wheelchair.

"Listen, you're being transferred. I don't know where you're going." Griggs says, slipping a phone into Harley's hand. "It's from Mr. J. You gonna tell him I took care of you?"

"You're so screwed." Harley sneers.

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean by that?" Griggs exclaims, Harley laughing like crazy as two army people stops Griggs from going near the cargo plane.

"Get off me! Get off me! Harley, what do you mean by that?!" Grigg yells as Harley is wheeled up into the plane, followed by Deadshot, Diablo, Fille and Killer Croc.

As Fille laid her she turned her head, facing Diablo to see that he was also looking at her. She stares into his dark brown eyes while he stares into her bright amber eyes.


End file.
